My Past with the Ninjas (2003 version)
by L.D.E.Imaginegirl
Summary: Join Delaney as she comes to a different New York and this time with her rat friend Amelia and has to know more about her past before the Shredder and the other enemies can destroy her future.
1. In a very different New York City

I know that fitting in can be so hard at first, but there are different things that can be happening once in a while and today I have no work. I sighed and wished that I can have an adventure. Then I saw my necklace that has the letters TMNT and it's because I made it in school one time. My rat friend Amelia is there to keep me company so I won't be lonely. My necklace began to glow again and it was not the first time that it happened. Amelia looked at and was curious and then a portal appeared. The both of us were curious so we got a closer look at it and I held Amelia my rat friend to keep her safe. Then we felt like we were being dragged in and I landed with a thud.

I groaned and looked up and I noticed that I am in a different New York, this is kind of strange to me. This is not right though, where is the tallest building? I sensed that it's here, just not where I am now. I guess that I would have a look around and keep my rat friend safe so the people won't freak out. Then we had to make sure that I would have a sign. I sighed and hoped that nothing can stand in my way. My rat friend then used something that can help her, a newspaper that was blowing in the wind. She is using it to keep her warm and to stay safe. Then I acted normal and pretend that nothing bad happens. I took a deep breath and pretend that nothing is bad. All I have to do is act normal. That is what I did and pretend that everything is all normal out here. I did make sure that no bad guy is following me or anything like that. To my relief, no bad guys is really following me. That is a good sign. I would walk on the wild side and laugh in the face of danger. While I laughed I also heard more laughs and I gasped. I turned around and got my sword out in case there is trouble. I have to be a brave girl, but it might be okay to be a little scared sometimes. I know that I have to be brave and tough at the same time.

This is going to be like messy. Then I felt like I was being followed. This is not like what I was expecting. I think it's kind of crazy. I must be onto something really dangerous if someone tires to hurt me. This is not what I was expecting at all. I guess that it's different to anyone like me. This could get dangerous and I will be brave. The point of it is I will find a way to get back home.


	2. Some things sound familiar to me

What I saw and came face to face with is a bunch of thugs with a foot symbol. They were making comments on my rat friend saying that having a rat by my side is the silliest thing that can happen, then the man with light yellow hair worn in a braid asked me, "What would that make you?" I glared at him telling me that I am a girl with special powers. I added that they can't do anything to me at all.

Amelia squeaked telling that they can and we are on their side of the street. I looked at her and said, "But Amelia, they might be nothing, but a bunch of men who are raving like crazy people who have been drinking too much root beer floats and are sick in their minds." While they were trying to figure out what to do with me, I made a break for it and I heard the guy yelling, "THAT GIRL'S ESCAPING!" I kept on running and I didn't stop for anything. I did catch a breath.

Then I said to myself, "This is ridiculous, why can't those men pick on someone their own age or size?" Then I heard something that said, "Like you green eyes?" I made a huge mistake and I said, "Oops." Amelia held on to me while I kept on running and I turned around and I gasped because my rat friend is in distress! I had to help her. I grabbed my dagger and gave an x on the man. I kept on running with my rat friend hanging on to me. I have to get out of her and to safety before something bad happens.

I kept on running till I spotted some boxes and a long sheet. I started to climb and then the sheet gave way and the boxes started to tumble down and I fell and landed with a thud. I gasped when I saw the bad guys starting to get closer to me and calling me pretty girl. I took a deep breath and tried to roar.

The men just laughed and the man with the scars told me to do it again. I growled like a real lion and roared like one. This got them confused and then I roared again, but this time like a dragon and boy were they scared. Then some mutant ninjas turtles came and attacked the bad guys. I got my eyes widen. There was also a man with a hockey mask and I didn't want them to look at me so I ran and ran as fast as my legs carry me and then I saw the bad guys fleeing in retreat.

Well a couple of days have passed by and things were normal for me and I must say that I must know why am I here in the first place and then nightfall came and a young girl that is like in her teen years told me to see April O'Neil and Casey Jones, they can help me and I asked her, "Where exactly can I find them?" The girl told me that she works at an antique shop, but I wouldn't hear it from her and I nodded clarifying that I won't tell anyone that I heard it from her.

Then I started to wonder that if those two names sound familiar to me. I'm not sure about it, but I will find out.


	3. In the antique shop

I came to the place where the girl told me and this is the right place because I can feel like that this is the right place. Amelia then looked at me and she squeaked saying that if I'm sure I want to go there and I told her yes and warned her to stay hidden. Because I don't want the owner of the shop and it's customers panic when they see my rat friend.

It was for the best of her. I want her to be safe and I don't risk on loosing her. It's best this way. I entered the shop and looked around to see if there is any inspiration for my future stories. This could be fun to me. Well for the stories I mean though it's very odd. With old fashioned stuff this could be very interesting to study old things from the past. Well won't hurt to even try.

What else can I do about it? I think that there is a lot going on in me. Then all of a sudden I felt a flashback going on me and in my own mind. I shook my head and continued on. This would be like taking me all day to figure out what is going on, but nothing yet.

Well I hope that any idea will come to my brain. This could be very helpful for me. I know that will be a while for that to appear to me. I am so thoughtful with so many ideas at the same time. Big help to me. Then I hummed a little quiet. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was getting late all of a sudden.

Amelia almost had her head out, but I told her to stay hidden till we are outside. I failed to notice that the woman who is the owner of the shop is looking at me suspicious and I said to myself, "This place, it's... it's like a memory from a dream to me. I feel like.. like I have been here before." It's like coming to me like I have remembered this place.

Then I shook my head and said that I can't stay. I then left outside and made camp outside of the shop. I used my powers to make some dinner and it's cheese pizza with breadsticks. I need to know some answers and then I looked at the stars to see if they have any answers before I went to bed for the night. I went to bed early and it was at 8:43 at night.


End file.
